Girls Night Out
by gatorgirl2008
Summary: Callie , Arizona ,Meredith , Cristina and Lexie go clubbing
1. Chapter 1

Arizona walked up to Callie's door. As it was unlocked she entered without knocking and greeted her girlfriend. "Hey sexy!"

Callie was taken aback. "Jesus Ari . You scared me!"

Arizona smoothed out the low cut blue dress that clung beautifully to every curve on her body and pretended to look hurt. "What kind of greeting is _that_ for your girlfriend?"

Callie smiled sheepishly and gave her gorgeous blonde the once over scan. Then she pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered seductively into Arizona's ear. "You look absolutely amazing dimples."

Arizona pulled away slightly and gazed into Callie's chocolate brown eyes and returned the smile. "That's a _little_ better…."

Callie arched her eyebrow. "Only a little?" Callie leaned in and gently pressed her soft lips to Arizona's. The blonde instantly moaned at the contact and parted her lips to receive Callie's highly skilled tongue.

Soon Arizona found herself pressed up against the living room wall and in desperate need of Calliope Torres. Arizona pulled her caramel skinned girlfriend tightly to her body, trying to ease the flames of desire burning inside and hoping that uniting their clothed bodies together would help the tension. Callie's tongue danced a sensual dance in Arizona's mouth and her hands roamed freely over her body.

The close contact emitted an incredible amount of heat and caused electricity to spark between them. Arizona heard Callie release a barely audible whimper and the sound drove her insane with arousal. Arizona did not realize that she had opened her stance to receive pressure from Callie's thigh against her throbbing center. "Mmmm…Calliope…"

The brunette inhaled sharply as Arizona shifted her body and caused her thigh to rub against her pulsing core. Callie knew she was going to lose whatever little self control she was gripping unto if she did not pull back. Reluctantly, she swirled her warm tongue against Arizona's and pressed her body into the blonde's one last time before breaking away to recover.

Arizona was left with her head titled back against the wall, eyes closed and attempted to regain normalcy of her breathing. She opened her eyes to find Callie with a sly smile on her face, staring at her. "Why…are you…smiling…like that?" Arizona managed to speak with ragged breaths.

Callie grinned wider. "Did you like _that_ greeting better, Dimples?"

Arizona playfully swatted Callie's arm. "You're mean!"

Callie pulled Arizona to her. "How am I mean?"

"Getting me all hot and bothered like that!" Arizona shook her head in disapproval. "I have to change…"

Callie looked puzzled. "You look so sexy, Ari. Why are you changing your outfit?"

"I'm keeping the dress." Arizona sighed. "If you must know…I have to change my panties…"

Callie blinked repeatedly, trying to absorb what Arizona said. "Excuse me?"

"Meredith and Cristina told me to wear my…uh…"

"You're what?"

Arizona cleared her throat. " woo hoo panties."

Callie's eyes widened. "What?"

"They said we were going to have a wild time tonight and to be sure I had on my woo hoo panties." Arizona answered with a nervous chuckle.

"And you're going to put on…these special woo hoo panties on…now?" Callie tried with repeated failed attempts to block the visuals racing through her mind to be able to speak coherently.

"Yeah…" Arizona answered softly. "So give me a minute." With that, Arizona sauntered toward the bedroom and teasingly called over her shoulder. "Maybe if you're lucky…you'll get a peek later…"

"And she says_ I'm_ the _mean_ one," Callie mumbled to herself. Callie watched the blonde beauty sway her hips and sexily walk away in her high heels. She let out a frustrated sigh and looked up at the ceiling. "Give me strength…"

When Callie was fixing her hair , Arizona was waiting in the living room. Cristina walked up to her "Wow Barbie. You look good"

Arizona let out a small laugh. "Thanks, Cristina. You look really good too."

"Where's ortho chick ?"

Arizona chuckled. "Calliope's fixing her hair."

"Then we'll be here for another hour" Cristina huffed. , "Mer and Lexipedia should be here any minute…though they told me that twenty fucking minutes ago!"

Just then Arizona's stomach let out an audible growl. "Was that me?"

Cristina laughed. "Doesn't Torres feed you?"

"We've been on the go all day…we really kind of forgot…" Arizona explained.

"Uh huh," Cristina gave Tina the investigative fish eye. "Hmmm…wonder what you guys have been busy doing…"

Arizona let out a giggle. "I don't even want to know what's going on in that mind of yours!"

Cristina pretended to be insulted. "This mind is a hell of a great place Barbie!"

"I'm sure it is, Cristina." Arizona smiled. "Now kindly feed me something before I pass out."

"I've just got to grab my purse from the bedroom. Tell Torres to get a move on and if Mer and Lexie get here tell them I'm going to kick their asses" Cristina began to walk away but pointed Arizona in the right direction. "Help yourself to whatever you find in the kitchen!"

Arizona's stomach growled yet again as she made her way into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw a plate containing brownies on the kitchen counter top. "Jackpot!" She grabbed a brownie and also got herself a glass of water.

By the time Meredith and Lexie arrived, Arizona was sitting patiently on the living room couch.

"Hey Arizona," Lexie greeted her with a hug.

"Ready to dance up a storm at the club, Arizona?" Meredith asked with a smile.

"I've got a feeling…tonight's going to be a good night!" Arizona answered.

"That's the spirit, my woo hoo panties partners in crime!" Cristina shouted out from the kitchen where she grabbed her keys off the counter top. Cristina noticed the remaining three of her 'special brownies' were…gone. "Oh fuck!"

The group of women were sitting a corner table at the club which was packed with people and had music thumping loudly throughout the place. The girls were happily sharing drinks, good conversation and much laughter..

Arizona placed her hand on Callie's upper thigh and smiled when she felt the brunette's muscle tighten from the contact. Arizona was feeling…very uninhibited for some reason…her eyes traveled from Callie's chocolate eyes down to her ample cleavage. _'Calliope is so fucking gorgeous!'_

Callie knew exactly what Arizona was looking at and could not help but smile her sly smile.

Arizona's actions were not lost on the others. "I didn't know Arizona worked for Fedex…she's totally checking out Cal's package!" Cristina cackled wickedly.

Arizona heard her name and jerked her head up. "What?"

Callie looked warmly at her girlfriend and was relieved she didn't hear anything. "Are you okay Dimples?"

"Yeah," Arizona answered, slightly light headed. "I'm just going to use the restroom."

Callie began to stand up. "I'll take you Ari…"

Arizona placed her hand on Callie's shoulder to keep her seated. "I'll be fine babe. Trust me."

Callie pulled Arizona in for a kiss. "It's not _you_ that I don't trust." Callie then pointed out random women roaming the club while obviously glancing at the direction of their table. "It's _them_."

Arizona smiled and whispered into Callie's ear. "I didn't know there was anyone else in this club except you, Calliope." With that, Arizona walked her sexy walk to the restroom…smiling knowing that Callie was watching every step of her hips swaying side to side.

Callie sighed her frustrated sigh as her finger tip circled the rim of her empty glass. "I need a drink." She stood up, "Anyone need another round?"

Lexie nodded her head 'no' and pointed to her half full glass.

"We're good for now, Cal," Cristina replied.

"Now…being the keyword." Meredith laughed.

Callie walked over to the bar and left the trio to their conversation.

Cristina was fidgeting with the napkin in front of her and smiling her mischievous smile.

"What is up with you?" Meredith questioned immediately.

"Me thinks Arizona finds my brownies magically delicious?" Cristina smirked.

"Fuck!" Meredith held her head in her hands. "Arizona ate _your _brownies?"

Cristina laughed , "Yeah…she was kind of hungry too because all that remained was the plate…"

"Cristina!" Lexie shook her head in disapproval. "Did Arizona know they were laced with pot?"

"No…but….but…" Cristina protested.

"The only _but_ is your _butt…_which Callie is seriously going to kick when she finds out you've drugged her girlfriend!" Meredith informed her.

"Jesus Cristina! Didn't it occur to you to tell her?" Lexie reprimanded her..

"She wanted a bite and I told her to grab something out of the kitchen…." Cristina explained. "Anyways…how the hell was I supposed to know she'd munch my magic brownies away?"

"How many did she have?" Lexie asked nervously, rubbing her temple.

"Three?" Cristina mumbled knowing they were pretty potent and Arizona had an empty stomach.

"Oh God!" Lexie yelled.

"Guys…let's just calm down here. Callie doesn't have to know…" Meredith started to tell them.

"Thank you!" Cristina screamed in appreciation .

Meredith glared at Cristina, "…and we just have to watch over Arizona."

"Good plan," Lexie agreed with a nod of her head.

"Fucking awesome plan, Mer!" Cristina told her friend.

Just then, Callie returned with her drink. "What plan?"

Arizona returned to the table and sat beside Callie. "What are you guys talking about?"

Meredith and Lexie quickly looked to Cristina for an answer. "The plan? Uh… the plan is to do some serious dancing!" Cristina gestured for everyone to hit the dance floor. "Everyone move out!"

And their evening had officially just begun…woo hoo panties in full force.


	2. Chapter 2

The group of friends was on the dance floor, moving to the music. There was a sea of bodies congregated together, all swaying in different directions to the booming sounds the DJ spun.

Callie was so happy to be with her girlfriend and close circle of friends out having fun. It was a new way of life for Callie…to actually enjoy life versus hiding from it behind alcohol and work.

Arizona's eyes could simply not cease feasting on her girlfriend. Callie danced alongside of her and smiled excitedly as her long, curly locks bounced around as she followed the rhythm. Arizona also noticed Callie's curly locks weren't her only assets bouncing and again, found herself ogling at Callie's cleavage.

_'Jesus Christ ! She turns me into some horny prepubescent boy!_' Arizona thought to herself, trying to keep her lustful thoughts of Callie in a controlled state.

"Dimples…you alright?" Callie whispered into her ear.

The feel of Callie's breath, mixed with the sweet sound of her voice made Arizona's head spin. Arizona grabbed hold of Callie to steady herself, peeked at the Torres cleavage quickly and responded, "I'm good babe…just feeling a little titsy…"

Callie was sure she misunderstood Arizona's words due to the loud music. "Tipsy?"

Arizona's eyes widened in horror. _'Titsy? What the fuck, Robbins! Focus!'_

Arizona used the back of her hand to wipe the perspiration that formed above her brow. "Yeah…must be the drinking and too much time in the sun earlier?"

"Do you want to sit down, baby?" Callie asked with concern.

"One more song, okay?" Arizona answered, pulling Callie closer to her.

"I won't deny you what you want," Callie whispered in her ear.

_'Fuck!_

_'Fuck! I want you, Calliope Torres…'_ Arizona thought, dragging Callie into an even tighter embrace, in hopes to squelch her fantasy by finding relief in pressing their bodies together.

Their bodies moved in sync to the music…until Arizona initiated the start of their dance of seduction. She brought her mouth to Callie's and teased the brunette by nipping and licking Callie's lips…but pulling away each time Callie attempted to reciprocate.

Finally, Callie could no longer take the blonde's tormenting ways and cupped Arizona's face with her two hands to hold her steady. Their tongues began to partake in a heated kiss. It did not take long for hands to roam wildly and their bodies to make contact suggestively. Callie smiled into the kiss thinking _'I could easily kiss Arizona for the rest of my life.' _

Both women were in ecstasy as their hungry lips and starving tongues met. This burning desire to have contact began with their impromptu make out session when Arizona arrived at Callie's apartment …and now…they were completely lost in exquisite pleasure, despite being surrounded by a filled dance floor of people .

Arizona inhaled sharply as Callie's thigh placed just the right amount of pressure to her sensitive center. Arizona's hands found their way around Callie's lower back and pulled the brunette deeper into her. Callie's pulsing core made contact with Arizona's body, causing Callie to release a guttural moan into Arizona's eager mouth. Callie continued to kiss Arizona with her highly skilled tongue which sent them both into a serious feverish state of arousal.

Their friends had stopped dancing, along with other club patrons, and stared wide eyed at the sexual display of affection between the two women.

"Damn they're hot together," Lexie whispered to Meredith.

Meredith smiled in agreement and turned to Cristina. "Not a fucking word out of you," Meredith warned, not wanting the cardio god in training to ruin the moment shared between Callie and Arizona.

"Like I'd say _anything_…" Cristina swatted her hand as if to dismiss Meredith's words.

"Like you're not dying to," Meredith retorted.

Cristina tried her best to contain her thoughts but could not help herself. "At least we know Torres can bring Barbie back to life with mouth to mouth…"

"Shush!" Meredith warned.

"Just saying…" Cristina mumbled.

Callie and Arizona finally broke for some desperately needed air. Arizona rested her head weakly on Callie's shoulder and her ragged breathing was apparent in the quick rise and fall of her chest against Callie.

Callie held the blonde delicately in her protective arms and put her forehead on Arizona's. Callie could feel evidence of her excitement between her legs and without thinking began to whisper into Arizona's ear, "I'm…so…"

Arizona was trying to regain her steady breathing. "So what?"

Callie thought to herself, '_Turned on, Ari.' _

Instead she said, "Sweaty. It's so fucking _hot _in here!" Callie commented, tossing her long hair around to cool the back of her neck.

Arizona lifted her head to gaze at Callie and their eyes locked instantly. "You're so damn hot, babe!" Arizona blurted out, surprising herself at the boldness of her words.

Arizona's compliment took Callie by surprise. "A few drinks sure turn my girl into quite the little tiger…"

Arizona growled at Callie , "You haven't seen anything yet…"

Callie grinned a wide smile and teased, "That's right…the peek of the woo hoo panties possibly awaits me…"

The pupils of Arizona's eyes appeared to dilate wildly as she gazed intensely into Callie's dark orbs. "It's not a _possibility_, Torres…it's a _sure thing_."

Callie tried desperately to quickly swallow the lump in her throat and throw back a witty retort…but her girlfriend's verbal promise rendered her speechless.

The group found themselves back at the table, exhausted and thirsty from their activity on the dance floor.

"Damn Barbie…you sure got your moves for an attending!" Cristina teased, downing a shot.

"Hey, no teasing my girl " Callie said quickly.

Arizona's heart warmed at Callie's actions to defend her. "It's okay Calliope…Cristina is just jealous because she can't keep up with my stamina."

"Oh please, dream on Barbie" Cristina huffed. "I could dance circles around you."

"That was some pretty hot dancing out there, Callie." Lexie complimented.

"What can I say?" Callie responded with a smile. "My girlfriend brings it out in me."

Cristina smirked. "Callie's no lesbian…I think we'll coin her an Arizonabian"

"Kiss Cristina will you Lexie?" Meredith asked.

"WHAT?" Lexie looked mortified at the suggestion.

"It's the only way to shut her up!" Meredith advised.

The women erupted in laughter…except for Cristina.

"Yeah…yeah…laugh it up ladies." Cristina said, waving off their giggles. "I'm so going to enjoy myself tonight…and so is Barbie"

"Oh yeah?" Arizona asked with a teasing smile and took a sip of her drink.

Cristina smirked and flashed her mischievous smile. "Oh yeah!"

"What the hell are you up to?" Callie questioned her roommate , while wrapping her arm around Arizona.

"Me?" Cristina looks around. "Why am I always the suspect in question? I'm not up to anything."

"You're always up to something…usually something no fucking good." Callie answered, finishing off her drink.

"Damn, such a hostile atmosphere." Cristina takes a deep breath. "This is not a good environment . I'm going to take my fine self, along with the hot woo hoo panties I've selected, to the bar."

"Spare us the details, Cristina" Callie began.

"I've got a feeling we're going to party hard tonight and things are going to be rocking and rolling!" Meredith howled quite drunk..

"I predict the only thing that's going to be rolling is your head…if you don't tone it down a notch," Cristina whispered to Meredith.

Callie noticed Cristina smiling her wicked I've done something smile.

"Why the hell are you smiling like _that_?" Callie asked with her patented glare.

"Jesus! Now I can't even smile" Cristina looked around the table and all eyes were focused on her. "And why does everyone immediately suspect ME of everything?"

"Because YOU are the one that typically generates a scene." Meredith gave Cristina a stern _how- the- fuck- did- you- feed- Arizona- three- pot- laced- brownies_ look.

"Hey, all I want is for my newest friend…that would be Barbie …to have a good time…" Cristina said, holding her hands up innocently.

Arizona affectionately patted Cristina's shoulder. "I'm having a GREAT time!"

"See? Mission accomplished." Cristina smiled.

"I've got my eye on you," Callie warned Cristina.

Cristina's magical brownies began to take effect. The drugs obviously began to infiltrate into Arizona's system…she felt so giggly…so free…so wild…

"I think I…uh…could use a drink..." Arizona announced, desperately trying to stop the NC-17 images of Callie playing repeatedly in her mind.

"Ari…want me to come with you?" Bette asked.

Hearing Callie's words caused Arizona's already aroused state to ignite even further. _'Do I ever want you to come with me!'_

Arizona tried to gather her focus. "Uh….maybe you and I should…"

"Have a little breathing room!" Cristina finished. "Barbie's just going to grab a quick drink with her new friend!" Cristina said trying to look innocent.

"You guys want us to bring you back anything?" Arizona asked.

"Surprise us with something, Ari" Callie smiled.

Meredith and Lexie were thinking water would be the best selection…but didn't know how to signal Cristina about that or explain to Callie that alcohol would not be best for Arizona right now. Plus, it probably was safer to have Callie keep drinking…then Cristina would have half a chance to run and escape with her life once the proverbial shit hit the fan.

Arizona gave Callie a sly smile, "Oh…I'll surprise you."

"Okay baby," Callie leaned in to give her a sensual kiss goodbye, and then whispered in her ear. "I'll be right by your side whenever you need me, sexy." The brunette was oblivious that her words and actions completely ignited the tiger in Arizona.

At the bar, Cristina's drinking buddy actions definitely guaranteed her a serious ass whipping in her future by Callie Torres.

"To you and…Forest." Cristina slurred.

Arizona laughed out loud. "Who's Forest?"

Cristina shook her finger in disapproval. "You don't even remember your girlfriend's name anymore?"

Arizona laughed even harder. "It's not Forest…it's Porridge …I meant..." Arizona closed her eyes to focus. "TORRES!"

"That's what I said. TORRES!" Cristina laughed.

Arizona and Cristina were all giggly after slamming back two shots together. Arizona ordered up another round to take back to the table. The shots were being placed on a small tray by the bartender while the two women continued their nonstop giggle-fest.

Meredith and Lexie were relieved when Callie said she was going to use the restroom. The minute Callie was out of sight, the two raced over to the bar to drag Arizona and Cristina back to the table.

"Where's my girl?" Arizona asked, looking around.

"Bathroom break." Lexie answered.

"Think you've had enough to drink?" Meredith asked with concern, propping Arizona upright in her chair.

"No…this party is just getting started." Arizona giggled, leaning her head on Meredith's shoulder.

"That's my woo hoo panty partner in crime talking!" Cristina cackled.

"You," Meredith glared at her, "Shut it!"

Arizona gained her second wind and stood up. "Anyone up for more dancing?"

"Maybe later," Meredith told her. "Why don't we wait on Callie ?" Meredith was hoping to coax the blonde to sit tight.

"Good idea." Arizona agreed, thinking how she desperately missed the feel of Callie's body against hers. "Just let me go request a song…" Arizona started to make her way to the DJ's booth.

"Let me escort you!" Lexie jumped to her feet.

"Don't be silly!" Arizona pointed to the DJ. "I'll manage thirty paces, Lexie."

And with that, Arizona was off…

"You are in so much shit, Cristina" Lexie warned.

"Why did you slam back shots at the bar?" Meredith questioned, glaring at Cristina.

"Your actions betray Callie!" Lexie scolded.

"Take it easy guys. Barbie's in a party mood…she wanted it…I couldn't say no…and it just kind of…happened…" Cristina tried to explain.

The music from _The Black Eyed Peas_ boomed throughout the club and "_I've Got A Feeling_" pulsed…

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_that tonight's gonna be a good good night _

_Tonight's the night night_

_Let's live it up_

_I got my money_

_Let's spend it u_

Callie returned from the restroom and startled the girls when she suddenly appeared and sat at the table. "Where's Ari?"

The trio all answered Callie at once.

"At the DJ's booth," Meredith advised.

"Requesting a song," Cristina answered.

Lexie tried to look as calm as possible under duress…which meant she looked like a deer caught in headlights. "She's just chilling Callie…everything's cool."

_Go out and smash it_

_Like Oh My God_

_Jump off that sofa_

_Let's get get OFF_

_I know that we'll have a ball_

_If we get down_

_And go out_

_And just loose it all_

Callie examined the odd expressions on her friends' faces and glanced at the DJ's booth where she saw her girlfriend talking to the DJ.

Arizona happened to look back at the table and saw Callie looking at her from across the room. Their eyes locked and the intensity of the contact caused each of them to form a wide smile.

_I feel stressed out_

_I wanna let it go_

_Lets go way out spaced out_

_and loosing all control_

_Fill up my cup_

_Mazel tov_

_Look at her dancing_

_Just take it off_

_Let's paint the town_

_We'll shut it down_

_Let's burn the roof_

_And then we'll do it again_

_'She's so fucking sexy'_ Arizona thought. She gave Callie a seductive wink and signaled she'd be a minute.

_'God what you do to me, Ari._' Callie nodded her head at Arizona and winked back before turning her attention once again to the trio. "I want you guys to know something. Coming out with us tonight is a big deal to Ari."

" Notice how relaxed and loosened up she is. Eating those magical brownies actually worked for her " Cristina blurted out without thinking.

Callie raised her eyebrows " What did you say Cristina. What did you feed my girlfriend" Callie said her voice rising

"Uh Callie …" Meredith tapped Callie's shoulder with a concerned expression on her face. "I think Arizona's song request is up and you're wanted?"

"What?" Callie was becoming aggravated and the question was released more as an exclamation.

"Shut your pie hole Torres and check out the show!" Cristina shouted hysterically.

"Arizona …is dancing…on the bar?" Lexie was in complete disbelief.

"Holy shit!" Callie's eye widened and she was on her feet in an instant, racing to her girlfriend who gyrated her hips and danced up a storm like nobody's business.

Arizona stared directly at Callie, grinded her hips like an MTV dancer and seductively gestured Callie over with her finger. Arizona suddenly bent down and quickly moved upright causing her blonde hair to flip all around her. It was like a clip of some late 80's rock video hair move.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl__  
__I'm callin all my girls__  
__We're gonna turn this party out__  
__I know you want my body__  
__Tonight I'll be your naughty girl__  
__I'm callin all my girls__  
__I see you look me up and down__  
__And I came to party_

Lexie was on her feet and was two steps behind Callie , while Merdith grabbed a stunned Cristina by the hand to drag her to the bar.

"I am going to kill you Cristina" Callie glared at her.

Cristina's mouth was wide open and she temporarily lost the ability to speak. Then the words tumbled out, "Good thing Arizona's woo hoo panties selection was a thong….I went commando!"


	3. Chapter 3

Callie was at the bar trying to coax her girlfriend down. "Hey Ari…"

Arizona glanced down at Callie , oblivious of her seductive bar dance. "Hi babe…"

"What are you doing up there?" Callie asked.

"Dancing…" Arizona smiled at her.

"I see…as does the rest of the bar, sweetheart." Callie calmly informed her.

Arizona suddenly looked around and realized the crowd was not hollering about her song choice but apparently for her…dancing…on top of the bar!

'What the fuck?' Arizona suddenly appeared much disoriented.

"How did I getup here?" Arizona askedCallie , with panic beginning to race through her.

"I am totally going to plead insanity on that one,"Cristina whispered to Meredith and Lexie, as the trio looked up at the confused blonde.

A half sober guy shouted up to Arizona, "Hey honey…haven't I seen you someplace before?"

Arizona was oblivious to his words and continued to converse with Callie over the pulsing music.

His somewhat slurred words were not lost on Cristina who turned to the guy, "Yeah buddy…that's why she doesn't go there anymore."

The drunkard ignored Cristina and hollered up toArizona , "How about a lap dance, sweetie?"

Meredith anxiously looked over to the side to make sure Callie did not hear the man's lewd comments…he would most certainly leave the premises in a stretcher once Callie was finished with him. "She," Meredith pointed to Arizona, "Doesn't dance for just anyone."

The guy took a big gulp from his beer and eyed Cristina and Meredith . "Who the fuck are you two…her bodyguards?"

Cristina nodded her head 'no' and gestured to Callie, who was coaxing Arizona off the bar, "That would be her body guard."

"Hot damn! She could guard my body too!" The man screamed out with laughter, eyeing Callie's body.

Cristina rolled her eyes "Sorry man…but nobody touches either of those women." Cristina pointed to Arizona and Callie.

"Why don't you stay out of my business?" The man huffed, becoming agitated.

"Look," Meredith responded calmly, "We're just taking care of our own business here."

"And how do you explain that?" The man stood up from his barstool and glared down at Meredith.

"We," Meredith pointed to Cristina , Lexie and herself, "Are their agents".

The man looked at Callie and Arizona, then back to Meredith. "What are those two models? Actresses?"

"Way better! We take great precautions with our two highest paid female impersonators." Meredith smiled and gave the guy a wink.

"Holy shit!" The man choked on his beer and slammed the bottle on the bar. "Those two are DUDES? No fucking way…"

"Hottest two female impersonators in the U S A asshole!" Cristina laughed out loud.

The man's eyes bulged from their sockets and he quickly began to call over his shoulder, "I'm out of this fucking place…"

Lexie laughed until her eyes began to water. "Quick thinking there,Mer!"

"Nice play, Daddy Issues," Cristina cackled, "Female impersonators!!"

Meanwhile Callie held out her arms to Arizona, "Come be with me, dimples…"

Arizona smiled and lowered herself into Callie's protective arms. The two were entangled into an embrace and Callie gently stroked Arizona's hair.

"You trying to make me jealous,Ari?" Callie asked the blonde, while still holding her tight.

Arizona loved the feel of Callie's arms around her. "What do you mean?"

"Dancing like that for all to see…" Callie explained.

"I was just trying to get your attention, babe." Arizona answered softly.

"You have it….completely." Callie informed her with a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

Arizona closed her eyes and smiled. "Good."

"I think the party's over, baby…" Callie said softly.

"But I wanted to dance with you, "Arizona sighed. "I requested that song."

"Naughty Girl?" Callie arched her eyebrow by her girlfriend's song selection, while the corners of her mouth curled upwards into a grin.

Arizona shyly nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what has gotten into me…"

Callie smiled at her beautiful blonde's bewildered expression. "We'll have many more dances. I promise."

Callie leaned in to whisper in Arizona's ear, "And you can do that 'Naughty Girl' rendition for me again…at home."

Arizona's cheeks instantly began to flush that crimson shade and the tiger began to reemerge once again…

"Show's over! Move it along folks!" Cristina directed to a handful of still gawking club patrons.

"Bar keep," Meredith called out. "Slide over a shot of tequila, please." Meredith threw down some cash.

"Make it two and double 'em up!" Cristina added.

Lexie turned to Cristina . "Don't you think you've had enough"

"This could possibly be my last night among the living…" Cristina explained nervously, nodding her head in Callie's direction.

The car ride to the Torres - Yang residence was quick but chaotic. Conversations were going on at once…

"Damn Torres…if being sexy was a crime, your girl would be guilty as charged!" Cristina smirked.

"Shut it!" Meredith snapped at Cristina.

"Just saying." Cristina shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh babe…" Arizona gripped Callie's hand tightly, "I'm kind of dizzy."

"We'll be home soon dimples, okay?" Callie squeezed Arizona's hand lovingly.

Arizona leaned in and whispered in Callie's ear, "Then I can be your naughty girl?"

At this point Arizona decided to put half of her body out of the car window and started singing and dancing to "Naughty Girl" while Callie and the others were trying to hold on to her.

"Uh Meredith …how much did these two drink while I was in the bathroom?" Callie asked.

"Apparently enough to push them over the edge…" Meredith responded nervously.

"How did I get so high?" Arizona started singing after finishing "Naughty Girl".

"You're high….because…well…because of the brown…" Cristina stammered.

Meredith placed her hand over Cristina's mouth and finished, "Because of the brown eyed woman sitting next to you! Isn't love amazing?"

Cristina tried to speak but Meredith kept her hand over her mouth. "Tang ooo."

Once Callie parked at the apartment and everyone started to exit the vehicle, chaos ensued…

"I've got to pee so bad it's not even funny!" Cristina screamed and took off on a full run.

"Jesus!" Callie hollered. "Get her Mer, before she kills herself."

Meredith took off after Cristina and didn't have to run far…as Cristina tripped and remained still on the ground.

"Oh babe…my head feels like it's going to explode!" Arizona said, leaning against the car.

"Shhh!" Cristina holds her head up and tries to focus with one eye closed. "Not so loud Barbie."

"I'm not loud,"Arizona mumbled, squinting her eyes at the moonbeams. "The moon is so loud."

"I feel like we're in a Twilight Zone," Callie sighed to Meredith, as she held Arizona upright in her protective arms.

"I don't think the woo hoo panties pair had this in mind," Meredith agreed, bending down to pick Cristina up from the floor..

They all manage to get inside the apartment without further incident. Callie walked Arizona to the living room couch where she sat beside Lexie and Meredith.

There was a very brief moment of silence…until Cristina let out an ear piercing scream.

"Fuck! I'm stuck in the toilet!" Cristina wailed.

Callie and Meredith ran to help Cristina who had mistaken her clothes hamper for the porcelain god. She resembled a circus contortionist, with her ass sunk down and her feet were up in the air kicking to be free.

"Someone fucking save me from this ass eating monster!" Cristina wailed.

Callie and Meredith could not help but laugh until the tears began to fall. It took all their strength to drag Cristina out of the clothes hamper while trying their best to subdue their laughter.

Once back on her feet, Cristina glared at the two women in front of her who continued to laugh hysterically. "What's so fucking funny?" She viewed them with her one open eye while the other remained shut tightly.

"Nothing…" Meredith winked at Callie " Nothing at all"

Meredith held Callie's arm gently "Cristina didn't mean for this to happen"

"I'll deal with this tomorrow." Callie took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She glanced over at Arizona who was falling asleep against Lexie's shoulder. She could not afford to lose it now because Arizona needed her…

She turned to Lexie who was the most stable of three. " You going to be okay with Meredith and Cristina the baker"

"Just fine." Lexie said with a thumb up.

Callie took an exhausted Arizona into her arms and started making their way to her bedroom. From behind her she could hear Cristina shouting "Lets dance it out to Naughty girl".

Callie couldn't help but laugh at her roommate " No more magic brownies ok , Cristina"

"I can't!" Cristina grumbled flopping herself down on the couch. "Your girlfriend finished them all!"

Callie walked Arizona into her room and closed the door. She took off both her and Arizona's dresses. Suddenly Arizona pushed Callie onto the bed and gave her a seductive smile. " Now I can finish my private performance of Naughty girl" she grinned. With that she put on the music and started swinging her hips and gyrating to the music.

Callie couldn't take anymore of the torture. " Come here" she ordered huskily.

Arizona crawled on top of Callie straddling her hips.

She kissed along her clavicle and Arizona trailed her hands over Callie's back pulling her closer. Callie moaned at the contact and pulled away long enough to reach behind her and unclasp her bra. Arizona pulled it from her shoulders and threw it to the floor. Her hands trailed over Callie's shoulders and down her front to cup her breasts. Callie threw her head back and moaned laying her hands on top of Arizona's. Callie leaned forward taking Arizona's lips again.

Arizona's hands moved to Callie's hair as she kissed down her neck. She pushed herself and Callie into a sitting position. Callie reached around and took her bra off and pushed Arizona back down gently continuing to worship her body with her mouth.

Arizona arched into Callie's mouth and moaned when her tongue flicked across her nipple before taking it into her mouth. "Calliope.…" Callie let the sensitive flesh pop from her mouth and gently blew on it causing Arizona to shiver. "Jesus." She gasped.

Callie smirked against her stomach and dipped her tongue in and around Arizona's navel. Callie slipped her thumbs in the waist band of Arizona's panties and pulled them down slowly. She dropped them on the floor and kissed her way back up to Arizona's abdomen.

With a resurgence of lust Arizona reached up and rolled them so Callie was now on her back. She slid her thigh between Callie's and started kissing down her neck. She stopped to lave at her pulse point and Callie's hands immediately found the blonde's curls and bicep. Callie's fingers curled around her upper arm when Arizona bit down on her neck.

Callie moaned and knew she'd been marked. Arizona trailed the backs of her nails over Callie's stomach feeling her muscles twitch. She smirked and moved further south as she brought her hand up to Callie's breast. She teased around Callie's nipples before she brushed her thumb over them. She moved her hands completely away from Callie's breasts and trailed her hand along her thighs. Callie groaned in frustration trying to dictate where Arizona's hands went.

She sighed and finally stopped when the blond pulled away. Their eyes locked and Arizona leaned down to nip at Callie's lip. Callie moaned and threaded a hand through her curls pulling her closer. Callie lifted her own hips and pushed her panties from her hips causing Arizona to grin against her mouth. She pulled away and stilled Callie's hands. She looked up catching her eyes and then used her teeth to pull the garment from Callie's legs then she crawled back up dragging her body along Callie's.

Callie moaned deeply and pulled Arizona against her tighter. They kissed deeply and passionately each fighting for dominance until Callie lifted her knee and grazed Arizona's hot center.

Arizona pressed her thigh tightly against Callie's center and rotated her hips. Callie moaned and leaned up to take her lips; nipping, biting, sucking, and kissing her deliciously bruised lips. "Ari… please…" Arizona moved her hand down between them and mirrored Callie's motions. Fingers slipped, hips thrust, thighs slid, nails scratched, hands caressed, and fingers thrust. Soon they had both been pushed over the edge and came against each other screaming and panting. Exhausted they both fell asleep.

- A few hours later-

"Lets do something" Arizona whispered

"What time is it" Callie asked with a sleepy voice.

"It's the middle of the night. How about some skinny dipping? " Arizona answered

Callie turned around wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Babe?" She asked looking at the digital clock, "It's 3 in the morning what's wrong?"

" Come on lets go swimming" Arizona whined .

Callie tried to reason "Someone could see us"

Arizona pouted , "Lets see a movie. I want to do something"

"Fine" Callie kissed her " I'll probably fall asleep during the movie though"

Arizona smirked "If you are up for the movie , I'll make sure you are rewarded after that"

They went to the living room , put on Little Miss Sunshine as it was Arizona's favorite movie and snuggled on the couch watching it. About 30 minutes into the movie Callie was fast asleep. Arizona watched her sleep with a gentle smile on her face.

As the movie was about to finish Callie suddenly got up from her sleep and said excitedly " Ha, I'm Up. More Sex". At this Arizona started giggling and they fell into a passionate embrace.


End file.
